


It Came from Beyond

by Dabicorn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crack, Gen, Gods don't understand mortal appliances, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabicorn/pseuds/Dabicorn
Summary: Thor and Loki are faced with an unlikely foe.





	It Came from Beyond

‘Loki, it’s not going to incinerate you. Just ask it politely for your bread back and it will comply.’

Loki didn’t respond. He was perched on the counter, watching the hellish piece of equipment from across the kitchen the way a cat watches a bird. His green eyes could have burned a hole in the wall.

He had been advised by Thor to place two slices of bread into the unfamiliar object – apparently mortals called this “toast” and it was very appetising – but so far all it had done was swallow the bread up and now it refused to give it back.

‘Brother, it’s only what mortals call a “toaster.” I have been assured that they are not dangerous.’ Thor added.

Loki slowly craned his head over to peer at him, brow creasing with doubt, ‘it attacked me the other day.’

‘It was your own fault. You must have upset it.’

‘All I did was look inside to see if the damned stuff was ready.’

‘You were invading its personal space. That’s why it got scared and shot the bread back into your face, leaving you with temporary bruising. Remember - just because they cannot voice their opinions doesn’t mean they don’t have feelings.’

Loki took a moment to consider this point. ‘I suppose so.’

‘Go and apologise. I’m sure it will be reasonable.’

Loki glanced at him distrustfully, but sidled over to the toaster anyway, giving it a gentle poke.

No response.

‘It’s sulking.’ He concluded miserably.

‘Be sincere, brother.’

Loki poked it again, hoping for a response, even if it was hostile, ‘I’m sorry if I’ve caused any sort of offence.’

Silence.

Loki looked to his brother desperately, and the other man strode over to assist him, ‘leave it to me. I’ll talk it round.’

Thor reached the toaster and casually leaned against the counter, so as not to antagonise the creature any further. ‘I apologise on behalf of my brother. He is unfamiliar with your kind and can sometimes come across as insensitive-’

At this, Loki gave him an annoyed nudge.

‘- so why don’t we all put our differences aside, let bygones be bygones and you can return his toast to his person?’

He reached over and playfully swatted the machine, the equivalent to a pat on the back. In the process, he inadvertently knocked his elbow against one of the buttons, sending a piece of bread rocketing into the air. The two of them leapt back, their screams of horror erupting through the kitchen as the bread flew gracefully over their heads and landed neatly in the sink. Mjölnir immediately flew into Thor's hand and he brandished it menacingly, ready to defend his brother against the toaster's rage.

Silence. Then there was a faint _beep_  and the second slice of bread finally emerged.

After he was certain that the object wasn’t going to attack, Thor grinned triumphantly down at the God of Mischief, who was currently clinging to his leg.

‘You see, brother?’ He removed the toast from its captor and stuck it in Loki’s mouth. ‘All you need is a bit of sincerity.’

‘ _Mmph_.’ Loki mumbled, summoning up the courage to let go of Thor’s leg with one hand and remove the wedge of toast from his mouth with the other. ‘These mortals have a point. This _does_ taste good.’


End file.
